


Glass

by naasad



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Activism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Les Amis need a new cause after their last one was so successful. Combeferre has a suggestion.





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write a lot more about DID!Combeferre, so you can consider this just establishing headcanon. :) If you want to know what kind of things to expect in the future, you can check out my Batman fic [Alters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526814).
> 
> Also, Glass comes out January 18, 2019, and you should really check out MultiplicityandMe's [Systems Against Split](https://youtu.be/4wZZrEm4K_I) video on YouTube.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not have DID. Though I have done my research and I know every system is different, you should always listen to the voices of actual systems over mine.

Les Amis barged into Enjolras’ apartment, whooping and hollering and patting each other on the backs,

“Victory!” Courfeyrac crowed, throwing up peace signs reflexively as he flopped down on one of the couches.

Bahorel laughed and nearly sat on him.

Enjolras beamed, flushed with pride. “That went excellently, gentlepersons. You should all be very proud of yourselves, I know I am. Combeferre and I will take care of follow-up if necessary. Now, what suggestions are there for our next cause?”

Bossuet groaned, laying across Joly and Musichetta’s laps. “Jojo, we love you, but can we please have a chance to celebrate first? Can we at least break open the champagne?”

“Hear, hear,” Grantaire said from where he had fallen on the floor next to Eponine, both of them dead on their feet.

Combeferre handed the bottle to Feuilly and adjusted his glasses. “I have a suggestion.”

Jehan gave a tired smile. “I’d like to hear it. Who says we can’t celebrate and plan at the same time?”

“Party rules,” Courfeyrac said.

Enjolras gave him the finger. “My flat.”

Courfeyrac spluttered with indignation.

“What did you have in mind?” Bahorel asked. “Is it something I can punch?”

“Not really,” Combeferre said. “The Dissociative Identity Disorder - or DID - community has been horribly misrepresented in media for a very long time, and there’s a movie coming out in January that will only continue to perpetrate harmful stereotypes.”

“DID,” Bahorel mused, “is that like multiple personalities?”

“Outdated term,” Joly called.

Combeferre nodded. “Exactly. I was thinking an education and boycott run.”

“Do we have an in with the community?” Enjolras asked, finally sitting down on the arm of the sofa.

Combeferre blinked and stared. “Um…. Me?”

The entire room went dead silent, even Grantaire lifted his head from the floor to stare.

The cork popped off the champagne bottle and bounced off of Bossuet’s shiny head. Feuilly didn’t move as the alcohol bubbled over, dripping on the floor.

“How did you _not_ know?” Combeferre asked, one eyebrow raised high. “Do I need to pull out my diagnosis or something? You’ve all met both my alters.” He tilted his head as if listening. “Well, you’ve all at least met Auguste.”

Courfeyrac squeaked. “I thought Auguste was your name!”

Enjolras shook his head. “It’s Joseph.”

“ _ Wow _ .” Combeferre pushed his glasses up his nose. “So, my name is  _ Sebastien _ . Auguste and Jose _ phine _ are my alters.”

Joly glanced at Feuilly and then back to Combeferre. “What kind of trauma-?”

“I don’t remember.” Combeferre wrinkled his nose. “My moms adopted me when I was 12, but I don’t remember anything from before that. Josephine is the EP who holds all our memories.” He nodded to Enjolras. “If you’ve met her, that’s good. She doesn’t trust easily.”

“So like Eponine,” Grantaire sniggered.

Eponine shoved him.

Combeferre shrugged. “Yeah, a little. You two would probably be good friends.”

“Can we meet them again?” Enjolras asked.

Combeferre shook his head. “Not right now. Our system doesn’t work that way. I can’t force a switch.”

“What movie?” Feuilly asked, finally righting the bottle so it wasn’t spilling any more.

Enjolras cast an exasperated glance at the stain on the carpet.

“It’s a Shyamalan movie,” Combeferre explained, “which is all you really need to know to know it’s terrible, but it’s a crossover between three different films of his. One of them, Split, was absolutely, terribly ableist.”

“I remember that one,” Jehan said quietly. “I didn’t go see it, I much prefer del Toro, but the previews were everywhere.”

“Wait, Shyamalan?” Courfeyrac sat up eagerly. “As in M. Knight?”

“Is there any other?” Bahorel snorted.

“Aww, yeah!” Courfeyrac threw his fist in the air. “Guys, this is revenge for The Last Airbender  _ and _ it’s making the world a little bit better for our best friend - friends?” He glanced at Combeferre. “Three of our best friends, two of whom we had no idea existed until five minutes ago.”

Combeferre laughed.

“How can we possibly say no?”

Enjolras shook his head, but he was smiling. “So,” he leaned closer to Combeferre, “what do we need to know about DID?”

Once again, Combeferre had the attention of the entire room. He grinned and started pulling up articles on his phone and explaining how they intersected with his experiences.


End file.
